


The engagement gift

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil1 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: "Honey?" Gabriel said in a deep, raspy voice, the voice that melted all the fuses."I have ulterior motives. Many ... many ... nasty ulterior motives."His eyes sparkled like two ambers, that sparkle that made her forget everything and and in whichshe had already lost more than once.





	The engagement gift

 

"Oh my Chuck, is that a bathtub or a lake?"

Giggling in amusement, Gabriel heard the short, enthusiastic scream before he quickly climbed the three steps from the bedroom to the adjacent area, took his Eve in his arms and then kissed her affectionately.

Almost to the day they had been a couple for a year and he had taken the step and asked her. And she had said 'yes' and made Gabriel the happiest person in the universe.

 

So they spent several hours in a romantic suite in Nashville, before he wanted to introduce his fiancee to his parents.

Gabriel had planned everything from a long hand and Chuck stood by his side with help and advice, because in the past weeks and months he had simply called his best friend a bundle of nerves. The yearning and the long wait were almost killing him.

And then she was finally back with him and he wanted something special for his fiancee and when he saw her bright eyes he knew that he had succeeded and that made him happy.

 

For a moment both enjoyed the closeness and Eva was close to tears with emotion.

_'This man is incredible'_

She could hardly believe her luck ...

Lovingly, she pulled him closer to her, put her cheek against his and whispered to him how grateful she was.

As he pulled back a little, he noticed tears in her eyes, whereupon Eve embarrassed turned her eyes away.

"I love you," he breathed and she just nodded silently and leaned back against him.

Through the open window she could feel the cold winter air that she felt as blessing on her already heated skin.

They both looked deep into each other's eyes before closing them as their lips touched gently. Her fingers ran through his silky hair and closed at the back of his neck. As he felt her hot breath on his skin, slowly making his way from his neck to his mouth, he had to moan quietly on the rising goose bumps. Another groan escaped him as he felt her soft tongue against his, causing his knees to give in within seconds. Gabe sought hold, clinging to her hips and pulling her close.

A single kiss from her managed to cloud his senses. A single touch from her was enough to make him fly.

 

Eva's eyes opened slightly as she retreated and she smiled inwardly as she saw the blissful look of her lover.

She could not help but giggle as she unbuttoned his shirt with slightly shaky hands and had to concentrate as the buttons did not want to slip through the tiny holes.

"What will that be?" He murmured amused between two kisses.

"I unpack my present," she whispered, putting her hands on his butt.

He also began to remove Eva's clothes, always interrupted by tender kisses on the mouth and neck, until they were completely naked.

 

Hand in hand with a glass of champagne they climbed into the warm water, toasted each other, drank and put the glasses on the edge of the pool.

"I caught you."

"Maybe I wanted you to catch me," Eva grinned, running her fingers through his wet hair.

"I'll never let you go," he whispered blissfully, putting his hands around her hips and pulling her close.

"Maybe I want you to never let me go."

Grinning, she pushed him to the edge of the pool and rubbed provocatively up and down.

"What's going on?" She asked a little puzzled as he pushed her away slightly but firmly.

"Nothing, but I can barely control myself," he whispered sheepishly and took a deep breath.

"That's good then."

 

Gabe shook his head, hopped out of the water, lay down on the cold floor and

closed his eyes.

"Let me calm down for a moment."

_'Definitely not!'_

With a jump, she was with her fiancé and victorious she sat on his thighs.

"Honey ...!"

"Shh ...", she murmured and determinedly put her index finger on his lips and in the way she looked at him he gave up his resistance.

First she kissed him and then the tip of his cock, which stretched out to her longing, spoiled it with lips and tongue, scratched very lightly with her teeth and felt the slight pulsation,

that told her that he would succumb to her arts at any moment.

_‚Sly cow!‘_

Actually, Gabriel had planned to spoil her from head to toe and now he was under her again and she made it pretty clear that it was she who set the rules. But he had to admit that he liked that and that he enjoyed giving himself completely to her.

With a loud cry he came in her mouth and she swallowed everything he gave her, smiled at him contentedly and took a sip of champagne.

Then she let herself slide back into the water and made a few slow movements backwards, always facing him, "Gabe, you should come back into the water, not that you catch cold!"

A little dazed, he swam towards Eva, to his lips under water, like a hungry crocodile targeting its prey.

Eva just managed to catch her breath before she was vigorously grabbed by the ankle and pulled underwater. Struggling and sputtering, she came to the surface again and threw her fiance a devastating look.

Grinning and as fast as he could move in the water, he waddled to the small bench in the niche and tried to hide.

 

"Oh, that was a mistake ... big, big mistake," Eva said seriously and made herself comfortable in his lap.

Then she kissed him deeply and intimately, nibbling on his earlobe, running her tongue along his neck and leaving an impressive hickey. In spite of the cool water, a sudden warmth spread in Gabriel's body and before he could react, she had affixed her mark.

"What did you do?" He asked startled and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Mine," she laughed, running her fingertips over the damaged skin.

"Don’t worry, it‘s in a place you can not see when wearing a shirt, my stamp.

But ... I reserve the right to renew it every time it fades."

Smiling, Gabe stroked the wet hair behind her ear and bit her neck gently.

Caressing her and keeping her safe, he continued for a few moments before he submerged her and swam to the edge of the pool as fast as she could before she could see again.

 

Taking care not to slip on the cold tiles, Eva ran after her fiancé, who had already disappeared in the living room.

"You little bastard," she laughed and lunged at him, pulling him with her onto the soft carpet.

There was then a small scramble who was top and who was bottom.

"I guess I have to resort to other methods."

Shaking his head, he turned a little and suddenly had the white ribbon in his hand, which until recently was still on the curtain. She looked at him in surprise.

_,Huh? Trickster?'_

With a quick movement, he had her hands tied to the heavy wooden table.

Within seconds, the heat rose in Eva's body, heart pounding wildly. Gabe grinned in triumph, pulled her into a gentle kiss before he sent his hands on a wandering path, letting his lips and tongue follow.

Groaning, she clung to the bondage as good as possible and bit her lower lip as he put her legs up, licking with the tongue along her thighs inside.

"Oh Sweetie, that looks so hot."

Even though she was so hot, the goose bumps on her body made her shudder.

 

It was enough to inhale only her beguiling scent to become rock hard.

With his tongue he licked her delicate pearl again, like a little kitten drinking milk from its bowl and like a butterfly flying in circles. Desperate, she pulled on the shackles, her body was on fire and burned with her nerves to the bet. She gasped lustily because it felt so good. Gabriel licked, sucked and Eva groaned loudly again, her legs trembling uncontrollably, her hips lifted and were gently but firmly pushed back to the ground.

But Gabriel knew how to control these waves and brought down his fiancée only to drive her to the edge of madness again.

Feverishly, she begged him to take her after a few minutes.

One electric shock after another shot through her body, but it only spurred him to bury his head deeper in her lap and use his fingers to help.

"Gabe ... please!"

An unwanted tear stole from her eyes when she did not know how long her heart would go through this sweet torture.

In her head, everything began to turn and her legs trembled as she stretched out to him, as far as her restraints allowed.

Again and again he withdrew almost completely, only to sink in a gentle movement his entire length again. This slow speed almost made her scream. Gabriel was on the verge of mastery and happy when Eva demanded more. He gripped her hips and pushed faster, harder.

A light sweat had formed on his body, mixing with her in place of her union. Breathing heavily, both screamed their orgasm in the bright room and collapsed exhausted.

"Then heal me, Gabriel," she laughed as he loosened the bondage and guiltily looked at her red wrists which he kissed affectionately, like the tip of her nose.

 

"Say honey, have you seen that we also have a bathtub? Feel like accompanying me?" He shouted out of the bathroom. "Always," she replied with a grin as she refilled the glasses.

Dressed only in a bathrobe and a rose in his mouth, he came out and waved his forefinger. Instinctively, she bit her lower lip as she followed her lover.

While walking, he let the bathrobe slide over his shoulders and if she had not already fallen victim to this man with body and soul, in that very moment she would have fallen in love again.

Candles stood on the edge, the light was off. Eva put the glasses down and took the rose out of his mouth where she placed a gentle kiss. The water was hot and frothy and some rose petals frolicked on the surface. Eva never imagined that Gabriel would be such a romantic.

"Sit behind me, otherwise I can not guarantee anything," he winked and let his fiancee feed him with grapes and strawberries. He literally ate her out of hand or mouth.

Without many words both enjoyed the togetherness and tender loving care.

Since he was just so relaxed, Eva could not resist and took a sip of champagne in her mouth, let it dribble over his cheek and neck on his heated body, whereupon he screamed like a little girl, jumping headlong from the bathtub.

 

The temperature difference made Ego goosebumps as they scurried back into the bedroom, and Gabe tried to make a fire in the fireplace, so did, and a short time later, a pleasant warmth in the room made itself felt.

For a while both sat mute, Gabe holding his fiancé in his arms, both watching the hypnotic flicker of fire in the fireplace.

"Lie down on your stomach."

"You're insatiable," he laughed mischievously, reaching out with all fours and Eva rubbed the massage oil in her hands.

That was what she loved about him. Gabriel could totally relax and switch off, unlike her, who always thought a thousand things.

"No, without any ulterior motive, I promise."

She massaged every little fleck of his skin, sometimes with gentle strokes, sometimes with more pressure and it was not long before he purred like a spoiled tomcat.

"Done, turn around."

"No ulterior motives …"

Of course, his body said something quite different again, as Eva gave his front as much attention as his chocolate side.

Gabriel‘s moaning and begging grew louder and Eva had to struggle with the hot flashes that flickered through her body.

 

It was so relaxing. Gabe closed his eyes and gave himself completely into her tender hands.

"You are not making it easy for me."

"Honey?" He said in a deep, raspy voice, the voice that melted all the fuses.

"I have ulterior motives. Many ... many ... nasty ulterior motives."

His eyes sparkled like two ambers, that sparkle that made her forget everything and and in which she had already lost more than once.

"Oh fuck … that's new!"

Gasping for air, he looked at Eva as she took more oil and massaged his cock with both hands.

With a smile, she determinedly pushed her fiancé back into the soft bed when he had decided to turn the tables and straighten up.

"But it's your evening ...!"

"Oh my dear, believe me, I'll make it for my evening."

He smiled and looked at Eva, nodding, "I love it when you're like that."

Her hands resumed their activity and she looked at him incessantly to catch every last emotion.

_‚Beautiful‘_

"If you could see yourself now …"

A light sweat film glistened on his body with the massage oil to the bet. His eyelids fluttered, as well as his breath. Irregular and fast. Gabriel's body trembled and his hands were buried in the covers.

A comforting warm feeling spread in Eve and she could not help but groan as she sank her fingers in his dark cave, nearly knocking him out of his mind with a few movements.

"I want to try something," she whispered suddenly, and Gabe briefly opened his eyes, which he was no longer able to hold open, with the stream of wonderful emotions spilling through his body.

"Everything you want."

She let go of his cock and had only her fingers inside him.

He had been waiting for so long and that feeling, as she kept circling over his happy button, was as overwhelming as he remembered it.

"Oh fuck baby, that's ..."

The words came just more choppy and in his head, everything began to turn. He wondered why nobody had ever told him that before. With slight bumps she drove him on and on towards his salvation.

"Hand," he gasped, clutching hers like a drowning man.

To feel her even deeper inside, he pressed himself against her fingers and groaned, whimpered, begged and screamed out his lust. Everyone should hear how wonderful he felt.

"Please … faster!"

At these words and the sight he gave her, it had also happened to Eva and she briefly succumbed to her feelings, had to concentrate so as not to lose sight of the goal.

"Come on Gabe, come for me, I want to hear you, tell me how good I let you feel," she breathed in his ear and there was nothing to stop him.

The next day the whole hotel would know what they had done, but that's what she loved about him.

He does not pretend, always said what was on his tongue and always did what he just came to mind. Fascinated, she watched him and came to the conclusion that this orgasm was more intense, but he did not wallpapered everything but it ran like a waterfall in a clear wetness on his stomach.

"I've never experienced anything like that," he said, overwhelmed as he got his breath back and shook his head in disbelief. "You have not touched me once."

 

"I'm so hot. Let's go into the pool for a moment."

He nodded and pulled Eva to him, kissing her gently on the forehead and both went with shaky legs into the water for a short time, bevore going to bed.

"You're crazy, how did I earn you?" He murmured, beaming at her, hugging her tightly.

"I love you."  That was all she anserwed.

His eyes locked on hers as he picked up her left hand and placed it over his heart.

"And I love you honey. You’re my world, always have been, since the day we met. You always will be. You’ve given me my dreams. Please … show me how happy you are."

Eva put her hand on his cheek and smiled warmly at him, before she cuddled closer to him and closed his lips with hers.

 

In the next part ...

All this was not enough for Gabriel. He wanted more ...


End file.
